1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting leads, such as insulated wires with or without terminals attached thereto, to an electrical device, such as a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conductive leads, such as insulated wire, may be attached to an electrical device, such as the conductive pads of a printed circuit board in a number of ways, for example soldering directly or by way of connectors where the conductive lead is permanently affixed thereto. In some applications, it is desirable to be able to both disconnect the conductive lead from the device, such as by way of a connector, and to be able to disconnect the conductive lead from the contact within the connector. In known connectors of this type, a fastener, for example a screw would hold the conductive lead, or a terminal attached thereto, against a contact, whereby tightening or loosening the fastener engages or releases the conductive lead. A problem with connectors of this type is that the connector housing is typically an insulative body formed of a plastic material and in order to fix the conductive lead against the contact forces must be exerted upon the housing to draw the two components together. When plastic is placed in compression, creep may occur that ultimately allows the conductive lead to become disengaged from the contact, thereby creating an unreliable electrical interconnection.
What is needed is an electrical connector that forms an electrical interconnection between a device and conductive leads, where the leads can be connected and disconnected from the contact within the connector, where any forces exerted to maintain the lead in electrical engagement with the contact are isolated from the insulative body.